Elena & Damon & Stefan & Caroline VF
by Sophie6
Summary: "Même si cela pouvait sembler un geste tout à fait naturel, il se demanda pourquoi il avait soudain ce besoin constant de la toucher." Série de courtes fictions se focalisant sur la relation entre Damon & Elena et Stefan & Caroline.
1. Chapter 1 Stefan & Caroline

Elena & Damon & Stefan & Caroline

Couples : Elena & Damon, Stefan & Caroline.

NB : Ceci est le début de différentes petites histoires qui en formeront une plus grande. Je me focaliserai principalement sur les couples (D&E, S&C) mais aussi sur les relations (S&E, D&C, etc...) donc pas de grand arc narratif. Je suivrai aussi en partie ce qui se passe dans les épisodes actuels (donc attention aux spoilers S2).

"Ok, je sais que je suis une drama queen, mais là on sombre dans le ridicule, vraiment."

Caroline allait et venait devant la cheminée d'un pas nerveux. Stefan la regardait en souriant, assis dans le sofa.

"Pourquoi tu n'arrete pas de courir deux minutes pour me raconter ce qui ce passe? Tu me donnes le tournis. Et puis tu uses mon tapis."

Poussant un soupir, elle vint s'asseoir à coté de lui. "Matt," dit-elle simplement, et Stefan hocha la tête, comprenant immédiatement. C'était une des -nombreuses- choses qu'elle aimait chez lui.

"Je croyais que tu l'avais hypnotisé et que les choses étaient revenues à la normale?"

"Justement! Comment 'hypnotiser' et 'normal' peuvent-ils figurer dans la même phrase ? Depuis notre discussion je n'arrive pas à agir naturellement avec lui. Et pour être honnête, il se montre lui-même un peu bizarre. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, mais je ne peux certainement pas continuer ainsi!"

Elle se releva à nouveau, incapable de rester assise. "J'en ai assez de ces histoires, je te jure."

Malgré son agitation, elle était consciente que les yeux verts de Stefan suivaient chacun de ses mouvement, et cela la déstabilisait quelque peu. Il fallait qu'elle se reconcentre sur Matt. Son petit ami. Celui qu'elle avait hypnotisé afin qu'il oublie qu'elle était un vampire. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, ce n'était pas génial comme méthode pour entretenir une bonne relation amoureuse.

Stefan se leva et s'approcha d'elle, posant les mains sur ses épaules.

"Bon, d'abord tu dois te calmer. Tu ne sais pas réfléchir rationellement dans cet état."

"En fait j'espérais que tu réfléchirais rationellement pour moi", dit-elle avec un demi-sourire, et il ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre. Cette fille avait le pouvoir d'illuminer sa journée comme personne d'autre.

_Pas même Elena?_

Il préféra ne pas s'attarder sur cette pensée qui sortait de nulle part.

Il retourna toute son attention vers Caroline, qui en dépit de son habituelle bonne humeur, semblait vraiment contrariée par la situation avec Matt.

"Bon, voilà ce qu'on va faire..."

Pendant qu'il lui parlait, ses mains étaient toujours posées sur ses épaules. Sa main droite se mit à jouer nonchalemment avec la pointe de ses boucles blondes. Etait-il conscient de son geste ? Probablement pas, mais Caroline s'en fichait. Pour la millionième fois, elle se demanda si Elena appréciait réellement sa chance d'avoir Stefan comme petit ami. Parce que si Stefan était à elle – Caroline – elle ne le laisserait certainement pas jouer avec les cheveux d'une autre fille de cette façon. Ca non alors !

En tant qu'amie d'Elena elle aurait d'ailleurs du l'en empêcher...mais bon, ce n'était pas pour ces quelques petite minutes...

"Alors, ca te convient?"

Hein? Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas entendu un seul mot de Stefan, toute absorbée qu'elle était par ses stupides idées romantiques. Et elle était encore plus stupide. Heureusement Stefan continua "J'essayerai de parler à Matt demain, après son shift au Grill."

Ok, alors le plan c'était de parler à Matt. "Super. C'est super. Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire?"

Il hausse les épaules. "Je n'en sais encore rien. Tâter le terrain, vérifier si ton hypnose a bien fonctionné."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. "Bien sûr, parce qu'appremment je ne sais même pas faire cela correctement. Je croyais que devenir vampire améliorerait certaine chose, mais non...je suis toujours aussi nulle!" dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

"Ne dit pas ça," la tança-t-il. Sa main se posa cette fois sur sa joue. Et cela était vraiment, vraiment agréable. Mince, c'était beaucoup _trop_ agréable. "Tu as fait des progrès considérables sur une courte période de temps. Tu devrais en être fière."

"C'est principalement grâce à toi," dit-elle d'une voix douce, et elle se perdit une minute dans le vert de ses yeux. Non pas que lui semble pressé de détourner le regard non plus.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, brisant la soudaine magie du moment. Stefan la relâcha et recula. Elle était certaine qu'une expression coupable avait traversé son visage un bref instant.

Damon apparut, les regarda tous les deux avant de sourire d'un air entendu.

"J'interromps quelque chose ?"

"Cela t'importe vraiment?" répliqua Stefan calmement. Il semblait posé, et Caroline se demanda si elle avait imaginé cette...connexion entre eux quelques minutes auparavant.

Damon se contenta de rire et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Stefan se tourna à nouveau vers Caroline.

"Je dois retrouver Elena au Mystic Grill. Tu peux rester encore un peu ici si tu veux."

"Quoi, toute seule avec le croque-mitaine en haut? Hors de question!"

"J'ai entendu!" provint une voix depuis l'étage supérieur.

Avec un sourire satisfait, Caroline prit son sac. "Tu peux faire un petit détour par chez moi?"

"Bien sûr. Allons-y."

Elle le précéda, et il résista à l'impulsion de poser la main dans son dos. M^^eme si cela pouvait sembler un geste tout à fait naturel, il se demanda pourquoi il avait soudain ce besoin constant de la _toucher._

A vrai dire, c'était assez inquiétant.


	2. Chapter 2 Elena & Damon

N/B : Merci pour les commentaires sur le premier chapitre ! J'ai bien avancé ce weekend, et j'ai donc quelques chapitres en réserve qui devraient suivre assez rapidement.

Spoilers : entre 2x17 et 2x18.

Elena ouvrit la porte du manoir Salvatore avec sa clé toute neuve. Techniquement elle n'était pas encore propriétaire, mais c'était une question de jours et Stefan lui avait déjà donné une clé.

Elle croisa Damon dans le hall.

"Salut. Stefan n'est pas là," dit-il en guise de bienvenue.

"Je sais. Il est sorti avec Caroline, pour lui apprendre des trucs de chasseur, ce genre de chose."

Il eut un sourire moqueur. "Bien sûr. C'est comme ça qu'on dit, maintenant?"

"Tais-toi. Je suis juste venue chercher mon bouquin de maths."

Il fit un geste vague en direction du salon."Fais comme chez toi. J'ai des trucs à faire."

Et sans un autre mot ni même un regard, il grimpa les escaliers. Elena resta sans bouger quelques minutes, un peu saisie.

Alors quoi, c'était tout? Pas d'autre remarque narquoise, pas de flirt ? Non pas qu'elle veuiller flirter avec lui, mais bon...

Les sourcils froncés, elle alla récupérer son livre, avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, elle se dirigeait vers les escaliers.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches_? Une petite voix résona dans sa tête. _C'est une très mauvaise idée. Vas t'en ! _

Trop tard, elle était devant la porte de la chambre de Damon, et comme ladite porte était ouverte, il remarqua immédiatement sa présence.

"Tu es encore là?" Il demanda nonchalamment, occupé à choisir une chemise. "Rends-toi utile alors. Laquelle?" demanda-t'il, lui présentant 2 chemises différentes.

"Euh...la bleue," répondit-elle, ajoutant sans réfléchir, "A cause de tes yeux."

"Comme c'est mignon de ta part de le mentionner," dit-il avec un air narquois.

Elle l'ignora, préférant poser la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit, et qui justifiait surtout sa présence dans cette chambre.

"Tu as du nouveau concernant Katherine?"

Il secoua la tête. "Non. Et à l'heure qu'il est, elle est très probablement morte."

"Ca ne te fait rien?" ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

Il lui jeta un regard torve. "T'es quoi, psychiatre? Et toi, ca te fait quoi que ta mère biologique se soit immolée juste sous tes yeux?"

Aïe. Elle aurait du savoir que demander à Damon de partager ses sentiments supposés non-existants ne se passerait pas en douceur.

"J'en fais encore des cauchemars," dit-elle doucement.

Cela le calma. Il rangea la chemise non choisie et se tourna vers elle.

"Désolé," dit-il, et cela ne cessait jamais de l'étonner, cette façon qu'il avait de soudainement laisser tomber le côté bad boy et montrer un intérêt sincère. Il avait changé de façon incroyable depuis un an. D'une certaine façon il était plus humain que certaines personnes de sa connaissance.

Il faut dire qu'elle connaissait des gens plutôt...intéressants.

Elle prit soudain conscience qu'elle était dans la chambre de Damon. _Sa chambre à coucher._ Elle ne se souvenait même pas y avoir mis les pieds jusqu'à présent. Et elle n'était même pas sûre de la raison de sa présence actuelle d'ailleurs. Quelle qu'elle soit, elle était mauvaise. Et le fait qu'elle soit dans cette chambre créait une intimité qui n'était absolument pas censée exister entre eux.

Se sentant soudain oppressée, elle murmura un "Je dois partir" avant de tourner les talons. Elle avait l'impression de fuir, mais de quoi elle n'aurait su le dire.

Un peu surpris par son attitude, Damon la suivit. Elle était presque arrivée à la porte lorsqu'il l'appela.

"Hé, ca va? Ou vas-tu?"

"Oui, je vais bien," répondit-elle sans le regarder. "A plus, Damon."

Et la porte se ferma derrière elle, laissant Damon fort déconcerté.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait?"

Elena conduit pendant quelques minutes avant de se garer sur le bas-côté.

Que venait-il de se passer ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mais si elle était honnête avec elle-même, cela avait probablement un lien avec ces sentiments bien indésirables qui se manifestaient à chaques fois qu'elle était proche de Damon. Et avec tous les récents événements, Klaus, la malédiction, et le fait qu'elle était amoureuse de Stefan – Elle l'était,non? - , elle avait fait de son mieux pour les étouffer, mais en vain.

Et dernièrement ils avaient évolués avec une effrayante intensité.

"Je ne suis pas Katherine. Je n'ai rien à voir avec Katherine. J'aime Stefan," dit-elle tout haut, se sentant complêtement idiote la minute d'après.

Peut-être la perspective de servir de sacrifice dans un rituel aztèque la faisait délirer. Oui, c'était certainment cela, décida-t'elle.

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être d'autre de toute façon ?


	3. Chapter 3 Damon & Caroline

Spoilers : entre 2x18 & 2x19

Caroline pénétra dans le Mystic Grill, vérifiant d'abord que Matt n'était pas là. C'était normalement son jour de congé, mais elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

Elle n'avait pas encore eu de nouvelles de Stefan et ne l'avait pas vu depuis les incidents de la soirée 60'. En plus elle se sentait un peu ridicule de se préoccuper ainsi de sa vie amoureuse alors que des choses bien plus graves se déroulaient en se moment. Comme par exemple le fait que sa meilleur amie se fasse passer pour morte afin d'échapper à un terrifiant vampire qui voulait les envoyer six pieds sous terre.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à la courte dance qu'elle et Stefan avaient partagé. Ok, c'était juste pour la prévenir, mais cela lui avait plu.

Elle se dirigea vers le bar dans l'intention de commander un repas à ramener à Jeremy et Bonnie. Elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement la présence d'un certain vampire non loin d'elle.

"Stefan et Caroline se promènent main dans la main..." chantonna une voix.

Elle se tourna, reconnaissant le ton moqueur avant même de croiser le regard bleu.

Damon était assis là, occupé à boire. Et ce n'était manifestement pas son premier verre.

"Tu remarqueras à quel point je t'ignore totalement," dit-elle en préparant sa monnaie.

Il eut un sourire narquois. "Mais tu ne peux pas ignorer le gros faible que tu as pour mon frère."

Caroline fit de son mieux pour ne pas rougir. Quelle plaie ! "Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles. Stefan et moi sommes amis. Non pas que tu connaisses le sens de ce mot, évidemment."

Il se sentit blessé. Juste un peu.

"Tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à faire?" demanda-t'il alors que c'était lui-même qui avait abordé le sujet. "Mais vous faite un joli couple. Ken et Barbie. Vous feriez de très jolis bébés vampires."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de sourire. "Ah, mais je vois. Si Stefan et moi sommes ensemble, alors Elena est libre, non ? Comme c'est pratique!"

Il finit son verre et fit signe au barman de lui en servir un autre.

"Je ne ferais jamais ça à mon frère," dit-il sèchement, et à sa grande surprise il était sincère.

Enfin presque.

"Bien sûr...essaye d'être plus convaincant la prochaine fois. Moi par contre je ne ferais jamais cela à Elena." dit-elle en payant sa commande au barman.

Damon lui jeta un regard exaspéré. "Ok, miss Super Copine, pourquoi on a cette conversation alors?"

"Quelle conversation?"

Avec un gros sourire hypocrite, elle se détourna avnt de revenir vers lui la seconde d'après. "Oh, et les Vampires ne peuvent pas faire de bébés de toute façon."

Ce fut son tour de lever les yeux au ciel et de la regarder partir avec soulagement. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas...Il l'appréciait. Non, il la tolérait. Oui, le mot était plus approprié. Le fait est qu'il avait toujours ce très vague et profondément enfoui sentiment de culpabilité par rapport à la façon dont il l'avait utilisée l'année dernière.

Et il était sincère pour Stefan. Depuis que Katherine lui avait fait boire son sang, et que Stefan l'avait forcé à complêter la transition, il avait passé plus des 100 dernières années partagé entre la colère et le ressentiment, obsédé par le fait de libérer Katherine, et cela s'était terminé de façon grotesque. Il aurait du quitter la ville alors, reprendre ses activités sans plus devoir se préoccuper des sentiments d'autrui.

Mais depuis qu'il était revenu à Mystic Fall, la chose la plus improbable lui était tombé dessus : Il commencait à apprécier certaines personne.

Pire : il était tombé amoureux.

Alors oui, il était vrai qu'il ne volerait jamais Elena à Stefan comme il l'aurait fait il y a un an sans aucun scrupule. S'il avait la chance d'être avec Elena un jour – et il se détestait pour seulement espérer l'envisager- ce serait à la loyale.

Parce que jusqu'à présent, il s'était contenté d'exister.

Grâce à Elena, il se sentait soudain vivant.


	4. Chapter 4 Stefan & Caroline

"Salut. Désolé de ne pas avoir appelé plus tôt..mais bon, tu connais les circonstances comme moi."

Caroline sourit en entendant la voix de Stefan au téléphone. "Bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu sais, je me souviens quand ma plus grande préoccupation était de gagner le concours Miss Mystic Falls...les choses ont bien changés!"

Il rit avant de répondre,"J'ai parlé à Matt hier soir. Il semblait normal."

En fait Matt avait agi de façon plutôt anormale. Mais Stefan ne voulait pas inquiéter Caroline avant d'en découvrir un peu plus. C'est pourquoi il l'appelait ainsi, caché dans sa voiture à quelques mètres de sa maison. Il voulait quand même s'assurer que tout allait bien.

"C'est vrai ? Parce que j'ai vraiment eu une impression bizarre quand il est venu me chercher pour la soirée...et il y avait un truc pas net avec ma mère aussi. Bon, je suppose que je me suis monté un film!"

Stefan prit note mentalement de surveiller le shérif également. Juste au moment où il allait dire au revoir, une ambulance passe près de lui, toute sirène hurlante. Le bruit, que Caroline entendit forcément, résonna aussi dans le téléphone.

"Stefan...tu es devant chez moi?"

Il y eut un silence, et pui, "Oui."

Elle raccrocha et il se demanda un bref instant si elle était fâchée, mais elle apparut la seconde d'après sur le pas de sa porte, souriante. Elle le cherchait des yeux. Il sortit de la voiture et leva les mains en signe d'excuse.

"Désolé...Il est tard et je n'ai pas voulu te déranger."

"Tu ne me déranges jamais," répondit-elle, et réalisa qu'elle montrait un peu trop d'enthousiasme. Tous ces sentiments intensifiés étaient vraiment pénibles parfois. "Viens, rentre," dit-elle en ouvrant la porte en grand et il la suivit dans le salon. "Ma mère n'est pas là," ajouta-t'elle alors qu'il était justement sur le point de le lui demander."Alors, comment cela s'est passé avec Matt?"

Il ouvrit la bouche avec l'intention de rester le plus vague possible. Et puis il se souvint pourquoi il avait voulu éviter de se retrouver face à elle, à ses yeux brillants et son sourire confiant.

Il était incapable de lui mentir.

"En fait...je crois que tu as raison," et son sourire disparut, et Stefan détesta soudain Matt et ce qu'il dissimulait.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"Son attitude à été...disons que cela ne s'est pas très bien passé."

En fait Matt avait été limite aggressif à un moment donné, demandant à Stefan s'il voulait avoir Caroline pour lui. Puis il s'était calmé, s'était excusé en blamant la fatigue. Stefan avait préféré ne pas insister.

Il reporta son attention sur Caroline, qui s'était assise sur le divan. il s'assit en face d'elle.

"Tu en penses quoi? Tu as ton air de vampire pensive."

"Mon quoi?"

"Ton air de vampire pensive, tu sais, comme moi j'ai mon air de vampire sérieux ?" dit-il, avec le sentiment que sa plaisanterie échouait lamentablement. Il essayait juste de lui faire retrouver le sourire.

"Oh!" elle se souvint et les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent à nouveau. il se félicita intérieurement. "J'étais sûre que quelque chose se passait," murmura-t'elle,"Mais je n'ai aucune idée quoi."

"Si ton hypnose n'a pas marché, et qu'il a fait semblant tout ce temps...il faut qu'on sache pourquoi."

Elle aima la façon dont il dit 'on', s'incluant dans ses problèmes si naturellement.

"qu'en est-il de ta mère?" demanda-t'il?

"Je ne sais pas, je croyais que Matt était gêné parce que je l'embrassais devant elle, mais ensuite ils ont échangé ce regard.."elle haussa les épaules. "Tu sais, je suis peut-être juste parano."

Il hésita, pensant que c'était le bon moment pour se lever et partir. Il devait retrouver Elena au Grill. Au lieu de cela, il s'entendit dire, "Et si on allait courir un peu dans la forêt? Chasser quelques lapins?"

"Ce serait super," dit-elle, reconnaisante qu'il n'ait pas l'intention de partir tout de suite.

Reconnaissante et un petit peu excitée.

Stefan envoya un bref message à Elena, invoquant un empêchement de dernière minute et s'excusant de ne pouvoir la retrouver. Et il était à la fois émerveillé et horrifé de constater qu'il ne se sentait même pas coupable.

Ils coururent pendant deux bonnes heures, s'arrêtant souvent pour parler de tout et de rien, des derniers événements, de Klaus...Caroline lui parla même de Tyler.

"Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de lui depuis qu'il a quitté la ville," dit-elle, et elle semblait si triste qu'il du se retenir pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras. Avoir un peu trop de contacts physiques avec Caroline n'était pas très raisonnable.

"Tu as risqué ta vie pour l'aider," dit-il, et il ne masqua pas combien cela l'impressionnait."Je suis sûr qu'il ne l'oubliera pas."

"C'est juste un autre exemple du désastre qu'est ma vie amoureuse. Je devrais avoir ma propre télé=réalité!" ditelle d'un ton moqueur. "Bon on arrête l'auto-apitoiement! Le dernier arrivé au gros arbre là-bas est un loser!"

Il faisait noir quand ils arrivèrent chez elle. Elle se tourna vers lui avec un doux sourire.

"Merci Stefan. Cela m'a fait beaucoup de bien."

Il porta la main à son visage, remettant une boucle blonde derrière son oreille."Je sais. Et je suis toujours là pour toi."

Il la regardait de façon si intense, une lueur dans les yeux...il n'en était probablement pas conscient.

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. "Bonne nuit Stefan," dit-elle avant de rentrer sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle s'appuya contre la porte, se demandant pour la centième fois ce qu'elle fichait. Elle se remémora son petit discours à Damon. _Je ne ferai jamais cela à Elena._ Tu parles! Elle faisait une belle hypocrite.

D'accord, rien ne s'était passé, mais elle ne pouvait nier plus longtemps ses sentiments. Elle réalisa qu'elle s'était focalisée sur ses problèmes avec Matt principalement pour éviter de réfléchir à ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment, et surtout pour _qui_. Et il était beaucoup plus difficle à présent de réprimer ces sentiments comme elle l'avait fait un an et demi plus tôt quand Stefan avait choisi Elena. Elle le connaissait à peine alors, et elle n'avait aucune idée à quel point c'était un garçon génial et un ami fantastique.

Mais maintenant elle était prête à parier sa ration annuelle de sang frais que Stefan ressentait aussi quelque chose. Et quoi qu'il se passe, la suite n'augurait rien de bon.

Dans sa voiture en route pour le manoir, Stefan ressentait encore la brûlure du baiser de Caroline sur sa joue.

Bon sang, il était dans de sales draps.


	5. Chapter 5 Elena & Damon

Spoilers : entre 2x18 & 2x19

Elena relit le message de Stefan, un peu étonnée. Ce n'était pas son genre d'annuler ainsi par message et à la dernière minute. Il l'appelait généralement.

Evidemment les choses n'étaient pas vraiment comme d'habitude entre eux ces derniers temps. Elle aurait pu bien sûr blâmer la menace constante planant au dessus de leur tête, mais c'était inutile. Elle ne pouvait pas accuser Klaus de tous les maux et problèmes survenant dans sa vie.

Et un certain 'problème' en particulier...Celui avec les yeux bleus azurs et le sourire à tomber.

Elle s'était réjouie de cette soirée avec Stefan, rien qu'eux deux loin du manoir...et de son occupant. Stefan ne précisait pas pourquoi il annulait, juste que cela n'avait rien à voir avec les derniers événements et qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter.

Elle tenta d'appeler Caroline mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle était sans doute avec Matt. Et Bonnie se cachait et Jérémy lui tenait compagnie. Et vu leur relation un peu houleuse en ce moment, elle préférait ne pas appeler Jenna.

Restait donc...non, hors de question de l'appeler. Et alors qu'elle roulait vers le manoir, elle espérait sincèrement qu'il n'était pas là, qu'il était sortit faire Dieu sait quel truc il faisait habituellement.

La chance n'était pas de son côté.

Elle trouva Damon à son emplacement favori, assis devant le feu, en train de lire. Il leva la tête en l'entendant approcher.

"Salut. Tu n'es pas censée être au Grill avec Stefan?"

"Il a annulé."

Il la regarda, attendant qu'elle poursuive. Comme rien ne vint, il se concentra sur son livre. Il se doutait bien où était Stefan et surtout avec qui, mais il n'allait pas en déblatérer avec Elena. Elle n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur, et il n'avait pas envie de ramasser dans la figure une énième remarque acerbe.

Mais après quelques minutes de silence, il n'y tint plus.

"Quelque chose te tracasse, Elena?" demanda t'il avec un sourire faussement concerné. "N'hésite surtout pas à m'en parler."

Elle lui jeta un regard noir. "Je pensais juste à Bonnie. Et à combien de temps elle devrait rester cachée."

"Aussi longtemps que Klaus sera une menace," dit-il calmement, et pour elle ne savait quelle raison ce comportement serain l'irrita grandement. Et son beau visage et ses yeux trop bleus l'irritaient aussi d'ailleurs. Sa vie et celles de ses amis étaient menacées, et elle ne pensait qu'à ces cils sexy et anormalement longs.

C'était parfaitement ridicule.

"Il faut qu'on trouve un autre moyen," répéta-t'elle pour la centième fois.

"Et on trouvera," dit-il et une légère exaspération perçait dans sa voix. "En attendant, Bonnie est à l'abri, et toi aussi avec Stefan et moi. On est pas toujours d'accord sur la méthode, mais on est prêts à te protéger coûte que coûte."

"Oui, parce que tu as été tellement efficace en protégeant Rose," rétorqua-t'elle, et elle regretta ces mots à l'instant où ils quittèrent sa bouche. Il se raidit comme si elle l'avait frappé.

"Je suis désolée," dit-elle très vite. "Je suis désolée, Damon, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire."

"C'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire, Elena," répondit-il d'un ton glacial. Il ferma son livre d'un geste sec et se leva. Son visage ne laissait rien paraître, mais elle savait qu'elle venait de le blesser profondément. Et elle se sentit honteuse. Elle savait qu'elle détenait ce pouvoir sur lui, et elle l'avait utilisé sans réfléchir juste parce qu'elle était énervée sans réelle raison valable.

"Non, je t'assure," dit-elle, et elle se leva, posant sa main sur son bras. "Je te fais confiance, Damon. Entièrement. J'étais contrariée et je m'en suis prise à toi." Elle détesta son ton suppliant, surtout qu'il y semblait totalement insensible.

Il était si rigide, semblait si inflexible qu'elle sentit une sourde angoisse se diffuser dans son coeur et son estomac. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait de lui infliger. Elle savait parfaitement que la mort de Rose l'avait énormément affecté et qu'il s'en sentait responsable. S'en servir ainsi contre lui était la chose la plus cruelle qui soit.

Elle le sentit s'éloigner et aggripa son bras avec ses deux mains. "Parle-moi Damon, je t'en prie. Dis quelque chose."

Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

"C'était vraiment moche de ta part, Elena."

"Je sais. Ce n'était pas mérité. D'ailleurs tu ne mérites pas la plupart des trucs qu'on te sort."

Il eut un rire dépourvu d'humour. "Bien sûr que je le mérite. Je suis le méchant de l'histoire, tu te souviens? Si les choses vont de travers, c'est forçément ma faute. Tout le monde le fait, pourquoi serais-tu différente?"

Il la regardait maintenant d'un air impénétrable, et elle se rendit compte de l'étendue des dégâts. Comment avait-elle pu se montrer aussi stupide? Le coeur brisé, elle réalisa que rien de ce qu'elle pourrait ajouter n'améliorerait les choses.

Elle relâcha son bras à contrecoeur, ravalant le sanglot qui enflait dans sa gorge. Mais elle ne put empêcher une larme de rouler sur sa joue. Damon serra la mâchoire et se détourna.

"Allez Elena. Tu es l'antithèse de Bella Swan, et je ne brille pas au soleil. Alors évitons le grand mélodrame, d'accord?"

Il s'engagea dans les escaliers.

"Damon..." tenta-t'elle une dernière fois.

"Bonne nuit Elena," dit-il, et le ton réfrigérant était très clair. Il ne voulait plus rien à voir à faire avec elle pour l'instant.

Elle pressa son poing contre sa bouche, envahie par une douleur âpre et primitive, une sensation de suffocation dans la gorge.

De fait, elle n'avait rien à voir avec Katherine. Elle était cent fois pire.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Damon prit quelques profondes inspirations. Il était hors de question qu'il se mette à pleurer comme une gamine. Hors de question.

Et pour ce qui était de se sentir vivant...là, à cet instant, il aurait de loin préféré être vraiment mort.

Note : Désolée d'infliger un tel chapitre après les événements de l'épisode 20, c'est juste un mauvais timing ;o)) Allez, cela ira mieux dans le prochain chapitre, c'est promis. (Parce que dans la série c'est pas gagné).

J'en profite pour dire encore un grand merci à ceux qui me lise fidèlement.


	6. Chapter 6 Stefan & Elena & Damon

Spoilers : entre 2x18 et 2x19

NB : J'aimerais bien rester à la maison et passer mon temps à écrire mais la vraie vie et le boulot sont dans le chemin. voilà quand même un nouveau chapitre, merci pour la patience !

Elena et Stefan étaient assis sur son lit, silencieux. Il n'avaient guère eu l'occasion de parler ces derniers temps, et cela n'avait fait qu'amplifier la distance qui s'était déjà créée entre eux.

Mais en le regardant, Elena se souvenait parfaitement des raisons pour lesquelles elle était tombée amoureuse de lui.

"Je t'aime toujours," dit-elle, et il sourit doucement, lisant entre les lignes.

_Mais je ne suis plus amoureuse de toi._

Il comprenait parfaitement car il ressentait la même chose.

Stefan n'aurait su donner le moment précis où cela était arrivé, et peut-être d'ailleurs n'y avait-il pas de moment, juste une progression naturelle, la lente dissipation de leur sentiments sans qu'ils en soient réellement conscients. Stefan n'était pas aveugle, et il savait qu'en dépit d'un comportement souvent condamnable, Damon était l'une des faiblesses d'Elena. Il savait parfaitement que Damon était fou amoureux d'elle, et que cela avait en partie contribué à le changer d'une façon assez drastique, mais en mieux. Et il devait bien admettre que cela lui plaisait d'avoir son frère à ses côtés à nouveau, même si les choses étaient loin d'être parfaites et qu'ils étaient en désaccord sur pas mal de sujets. Damon ferait toujours les choses à sa manière, et Stefan ne serait jamais ausi irréfléchi.

Mais il n'avait pas envie de passer les 15 prochaines années sans son frère. Une fois avait suffi.

Il prit la main d'Elena et la pressa gentiment. "Et si on attendait la fin de toute cette histoire avec Klaus pour prendre une décision?"

"En assumant que l'on soit toujours vivants", lui rappela-t'elle.

"Si on ne l'est pas, dans ce cas notre vie amoureuse sera le cadet de nos soucis," répliqua-t'il avec un sourire tendre, et elle se rapprocha de lui afin de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Elle se sentait sereine avec lui, et elle l'appréciait d'autant plus après le torrent d'émotions qu'elle avait connu dernièrement, notamment avec Damon.

Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point nier ses sentiments pouvait être épuisant. Et en agissant ainsi, elle blessait énormément de monde. L'épisode avec Damon de la veille en était un exemple assez spectaculaire.

Il apparut soudain sur le palier, et le coeur d'Elena bondit dans sa poitrine.

"Damon!" dit-elle, et il y avait un tel soulagement et une telle joie dans sa voix que Damon se sentit un peu mieux. Vaguement mieux.

"Salut," le salua Stefan, "Je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée. Ou étais-tu?"

"Ici et là," répondit-il en mettant les mains dans ses poches et en s'appuyant contre le chambranle.

"Comment vas-tu?" Elena demanda, et l'hésitation dans sa voix n'échappa pas à Stefan.

"Je vais très bien Elena, merci de le demander."

Stefan regarda son frère et son amabilité factice, et puis Elena qui semblait rapetisser à chaque mot. "Que se passe t'il ?"

Damon haussa les épaules. "Rien. On a juste eu un petit différend hier soir, c'est tout."

Elena soupira. "Sois honnête Damon. J'ai été une vraie garce et il n'y aucune excuse pour ce que j'ai dit."

Stefan la regarda avec incrédulité. "Toi ? _Tu_ as été une vraie garce envers _lui _? Pourquoi?"

Elena ouvrit la bouche, mais elle était encore tellement embarrassée qu'elle se contenta de murmurer, "Il m'a appelée Bella Swan."

Damon protesta, "Non c'est faux. Je t'ai appelée l'anthitèse de Bella Swan. C'était un compliment, je te signale."

Les yeux verts de Stefan passèrent de l'un à l'autre. Il était de plus en plus confus. "Vous vous êtes disputés à cause de Twilight ?"

Elena sourit, et cela soulagea un peu la tension dans la pièce. "Non," dit-elle, honnêtement cette fois. "J'ai juste dis certaines choses très injustes."

Stefan questionna son frère du regard, et Damon se sentit vaguement reconnaissant de n'y lire aucune accusation. Il se sentait déjà suffisamment pathétique de rechercher la présence d'Elena alors que c'est elle qui aurait du faire le premier pas.

Mais en la regardant, il voyait bien – non, il _sentait_ – à qu'elle point elle était misérable. Il aurait du s'en réjouir, mais non, la voir dans cet état le faisait se sentir aussi misérable qu'elle.

Quelqu'un avait mentionné le mot pathétique ?

Il sourit." Pas de mal, l'eau a coulé sous les ponts, et tout le blabla. On a un grand méchant vampire à combattre, je pense qu'il est donc sage de se reposer tant qu'on le peut." Et il retourna à sa chambre.

Après un silence, Stefan demanda, "C'était à ce point là ?" et Elena acquiesca. "Tu devrais aller lui parler."

"Il ne m'écoutera pas."

"Non, il te fera croire qu'il n'écoute pas. Mais il t'écoutera." Il se leva. "Je dois retrouver Caroline au Grill de toute façon. Pourquoi tu n'en profiterais pas pour essayer de racommoder les choses entre vous?"

Et il comprit alors à quel point elle était déjà attachée à Damon, parce qu'elle ne lui demanda pas pourquoi il devait retrouver Caroline. Et s'il devait admettre que cela le perturbait un peu, qui était-il pour lui jeter la pierre, alors que lui même tombait amoureux d'une autre – sa meilleure amie, en plus ?

Elle frappa doucement à la porte de Damon, même si la porte était ouverte et qu'il n'était pas encore au lit. Ce grand lit qui ne manquait jamais d'éveiller des sentiments assez inconfortables.

"Je pourrais répéter encore et encore à quel point je suis désolée, mais nous savons que cela n'effaçera pas ce que j'ai dit."

Ses yeux bleus brillants se posèrent sur le visage d'Elena, et elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il n'arborait plus ce masque impénétrable. D'un aire scrutateur, il attendait qu'elle continue. "Mais j'ai besoin que tu me croies lorsque je te dis que je ne le pensais pas, Damon." Elle rentra dans la chambre et s'approcha du lit, passant un bras autour du montant. "Tu as mon entière confiance," finit-elle doucement.

Il soupira, tenté pendant une seconde de la tourmenter encore un peu, mais le coeur n'y était pas. Il lui adressa un sourire franc et sincère, si rare chez lui.

"Arrête de t'en faire pour cela, Elena. C'est déjà oublié."

Elle sourit en retour, ce sourire éclatant qu'il espérait secrêtement lui être spécialement réservé.

Elle ne bougea pas, cherchant quelque chose à dire, une excuse pour s'attarder encore un peu.

"Il y a autre chose?" demanda-t'il en allumant les lumières de la salle de bain, marquant clairement son intention de prendre une douche.

"Non. Oui. Juste une chose."

Elle se dirigea vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

Elena avait déjà enlacé Damon par deux fois et il n'avait montré guère d'enthousiasme. Mais il était si obtus dans son refus de partager le moindre moment émotionnel qu'il refusait n'importe quelle marque d'affection.

Sauf maintenant.

Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et la serra contre lui. Sa main vint caresser ses cheveux soyeux. La tête d'Elena se nicha dans le creux entre la tête et le cou de Damon. Il pressa son visage contre ses cheveux, respirant ce parfum qui la définissait si bien.

Elena sourit, heureuse qu'il se laisse finalement aller, qu'il la laisse apercevoir un instant cette vulnérabilité qu'il s'efforçait de cacher du mieux possible d'habitude. Elle sentit ses lèvres effleurer son oreille et il dit, "Je ne peux pas te perdre."

Il y avait une détermination possessive dans sa voix qui lui donna des frissons.

Elle recula, posa la main sur sa joue et le regarda avec une tendresse infinie. Comme elle ne savait que dire, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, plus une caresse qu'un baiser, profitant de cette petite minute de bonheur et prétendant que le monde extérieur s'était arrêté un bref instant juste pour eux.

Quand ils se séparèrent, une lumière nouvelle brillait dans ses yeux azurs.

"C'était vraiment toi cette fois?" demanda-t'il, et elle comprit immédiatement et acquiesça. Elle ne pensait pas être capable de former une parole cohérente.

Ce qu'elle venait de ressentir rien qu'en étant dans ses bras...C'était excitant et terrifiant à la fois.

Damon la relâcha complêtement. Ils savaient tous les deux que c'était trop tôt, le futur était trop incertain et il y avait trop de choses non résolues.

Avant qu'elle ne quitte la chambre, il lui dit, "Elena, il faudra qu'on en parle tôt ou tard."

Elle sourit, acceptant le léger avertissement dans sa voix. S'il était prêt à lui ouvrir son coeur, elle se devait d'être parfaitement honnête envers lui.

Heureusement elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait à présent.

"Je te le promets, Damon."

Ele quitta sa chambre, plus déterminée que jamais à empêcher Klaus de faire du mal à l'un d'entre eux. Alors elle n'avait qu'une solution.

Discrètement, elle se dirigea vers la cave.


	7. Chapter 7 Stefan & Caroline

Spoilers : entre 2x19 & 2x20

Caroline était assise sur un banc au lieu du square, et regardait les passants.

Elle ne se faisait aucune illusion quant à la façon dont les gens la voyaient la plupart du temps. Une jolie blonde, superficielle et un peu tête en l'air.

Cela ne la dérangeait pas. Après tout, cette description lui correspondait assez bien il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Alors elle se demandait parfois comment les gens réagiraient si elle laissait libre cours à ses instincts de vampire et se mettait tout d'un coup à étriper des gorges à gauche et à droite.

Elle ne passerait plus pour une blonde tête en l'air, c'est clair.

Elle sourit à cette idée. D'accord elle n'avait pas rigolé tous les jours, mais il y avait quand même quelques avantages à être un vampire. L'un de ces avantages étant bien sûr sa relation grandissante avec Stefan. Si elle n'était pas devenue un vampire, il est probable qu'ils n'auraient jamais passé autant de temps ensemble. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à remercier Katherine un de ces jours.

Façon de parler.

En parlant de Stefan, Caroline était justement en train de l'attendre. Lorsqu'il l'avait appelée un peu plus tôt, Caroline avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et son impression se renforça lorqu'il arriva et s'affala sur le banc à côté d'elle, attitude qui n'était guère son genre.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda-t'elle sans préambule.

Stefan soupira. "Elena a libéré Elijah la nuit dernière."

"Elijah, l'Originel dont le cadavre est dans votre cave? _Elena_ l'a libéré?" demanda-t'elle la voix emplie d'incrédulité.

Stefan acquiesca. "Je sais. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'elle a en tête, et normalement j'aurais tendance à lui faire confiance, mais là...Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi penser."

Caroline l'observa et nota l'inquiétude dans sa voix et vit les lignes fatiguées de son visage.

Le voir dans cet état la paniqua quelque peu.

Elle tenta de le rassurer. "Ecoute, je connais Elena depuis des années, et elle n'est pas vraiment du genre impulsif. Elle a probablement une bonne raison de faire ce qu'elle a fait."

"Va le dire à Damon," dit amèrement Stefan.

Juste quand les choses s'amélioraient, cette histoire recréait lentement mais sûrement un fossé entre eux, et le lien fragile qu'ils avaient établi dernièrement semblait un lointain souvenir.

Caroline détestait le voir ainsi, principalement car elle se sentait impuissante. Tous ses dons de vampire étaient inutiles et ne pouvaient effacer ses traits tourmentés.

Elle posa la main sur sa joue en une douce caresse. Elle essayait de le réconforter, et elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se saisisse de sa main et la porte à sa bouche, l'effleurant d'un baiser. Une onde de choc traversa Caroline à ce contact. Elle n'était pas préparée à cette intense conscience physique qu'ils semblaient avoir l'un de l'autre.

Apparemment Stefan ne l'était pas non plus.

Il relâcha sa main, et la déception envahit la jeune fille lorsqu'elle le vit se lever. Mais il se tourna vers elle et lui dit, "Allons faire un tour."

Ils marchèrent en partageant un silence amical et confortable, et lorsqu'ils eurent dépassé les limites du centre-ville, Stefan reprit sa main dans la sienne.

Caroline avait quand même du mal à croire ce qui lui arrivait. Après tout il n'y avait pas si longtemps que Stefan l'avait rejetée purement et simplement en faveur d'Elena. Et elle avait l'habitude, après tout. Elena était parfaite, Caroline n'était jamais assez bien. Elle avait compris et accepté cela depuis un moment.

Cela ne manquait cependant pas de la surprendre que finalement quelqu'un la choisisse _elle_, pour ce qu'elle était, et elle n'avait même pas du faire particulièrement d'efforts comme elle en faisait d'habitude. Et le fait que cette personne soit Stefan était tout simplement inimaginable.

Mais il lui suffisait de jeter un oeil à leurs doigts entrelacés pour l'imaginer très clairement.

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent chez elle un peu plus tard, la maison était vide. Stefan ne put s'empêcher de se demander combien de fois Caroline était ainsi livrée à elle-même pendant que sa mère travaillait.

Elle le précéda dans le hall, mais il s'arrêta et la retint par la main, la tirant vers lui.

Sans discuter, elle se glissa dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes enlacés, cherchant un peu de force et de réconfort dans les bras de l'autre. Stefan lui caressait le bas du dos, et elle insinua son visage dans le creux de son cou, savourant ce moment précieux.

Priant désespérément qu'il y en aurait d'autres.

Il s'écarta, et prenant son visage dans ses mains, Stefan plongea ses yeux verts dans les siens. "On ne sait pas ce qui va arriver maintenant, alors j'ai besoin que tu sois très, très prudente," dit-il, et elle sourit en entendant son ton protecteur.

"Tu sais, avec tout l'entraînement que tu m'as donné dernièrement, je pourrais très bien te botter les fesses."

Il lui sourit également, la regardant avec une infinie tendresse. "J'en suis persuadé. Mais aucun d'entre nous n'est de taille face à Elijah ou Klaus. C'est de cela dont j'ai peur."

Elle hocha la tête, et sous le coup d'une impulsion, pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce n'était pas particulièrement passionné, juste doux et léger. Stefan y répondit sans hésiter.

Et de même que Caroline l'avait initié, elle mit fin à ce baiser. "Je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas envie d'embrouiller les choses encore plus qu'elles ne le sont déjà."

Stefan la regardait avec émerveillement, étudiant son visage come s'il voulait en mémoriser chaque trait.

"En fait, les choses n'ont jamais été aussi claire," dit-il, et après une dernière caresse sur la joue, il partit.


	8. Chapter 8 Elena & Damon

Spoilers : 2x21

Elle bandait son bras en silence, le visage fermé. Damon n'avait pas voulu au départ, mais en plus de la douleur à la limite du supportable, sa blessure commençait à le démanger, et s'il grattait cela empirerait les choses. Non pas qu'il pense que ce soit possible à ce stade.

Alors Elena jouait les infirmières – un fantasme récurrent chez lui, mais pas vraiment dans ces circonstances – parce que Stefan était tellement bouleversé qu'il avait été incapable de se taire. Mais il était évident que son abondante transpiration et le fait qu'il n'arrivait même plus à marcher droit auraient alerté Elena à un moment ou à un autre.

"Alors, Elijah s'est bien fichu de nous, hein?" dit-il, tentant de briser le lourd silence et essayant de provoquer une réaction. N'importe quelle réaction.

Il ne fut pas déçu en voyant le regard meurtrier qu'elle lui lança. "Effectivement, et si j'entends 'Je vous l'avais dit', je te jure que je te mords l'autre bras."

Il sourit en dépit de la douleur. Ça c'était son Elena, brave et courageuse. Elle avait toujours les yeux rouges suite à la perte de Jenna dans ces conditions si horribles. Et un peu de ce chagrin s'étendait à John aussi, sans doute. Mais elle continuait d'avancer, s'occupant de son frère et de ses amis, prête pour la prochaine bataille.

Dommage qu'il ne soit plus là pour voir ça.

Une douleur bien plus violente que celle de sa blessure lui perça le coeur. Il devait savoir.

"Est-ce que tu me hais?" demanda-t'il, se préparant mentalement à sa réponse.

Elle termina le bandage et ferma le kit de premiers soins avant de se tourner vers lui. Il y avait dans ses yeux un mélange de tristesse, de tendresse et de colère qui le laissa confus.

"Te haïr pour quoi, Damon? Pour avoir abusé de ma meilleure amie pendant des semaines? Tué mon frère? Traité Andie Starr comme ton jouet? M'avoir forcé à boire ton sang? Je suis probablement irresponsable ou dingue ou je ne sais quoi, mais non, je ne te hais pas pour cela. Je t'ai d'ailleurs pardonné."

Les yeux bleus de Damon restèrent rivés à son visage, buvant chaque mot. Il n'avait jamais espéré cela. Il aurait été content avec 'Je ne te déteste pas plus que cela'.

Il pouvait mourir en paix. Sauf qu'après ce petit speech, il n'avait plus aucune envie de mourir.

Mais elle n'avait pas fini.

"Mais te faire mordre par un loug-garou, ça...ça je ne peux pas te le pardonner," termina-t'elle, et sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot.

Il se maudit de lui faire traverser cela en plus du reste. Leur relation avait évolué de façon spectaculaire ces derniers temps, et après ce baiser dans sa chambre il s'était senti vraiment heureux, et plein d'espoir pour la première fois depuis 145 ans. Et bien évidemment il avait fallu qu'il fiche tout en l'air comme à son habitude en la forçant stupidement à boire son sang. Mais l'idée de perdre Elena lui avait été insupportable et il avait perdu la tête.

Le fait qu'elle lui pardonne était tout bonnement un miracle.

La gorge trop serrée pour formuler une phrase correcte, il la prit dans ses bras. Elle passa son bras autour de son cou, son corps se modulant parfaitement et naturellement contre celui de Damon. Damon savait qu'il devait imprimer ce moment dans sa mémoire, car il n'y en aurait jamais d'autre. Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, essayant de lui transmettre par ce simple geste son amour et sa dévotion. Et malgré son aptitude à répondre du tac au tac et toujours trouver une réplique intelligente, il ne sut que dire en cet instant, ne put trouver les mots idéals.

Où peut-être avait-il juste peur de les prononcer.

Il lui demanda simplement, "Est-ce que vous penserez à moi de temps en temps?"

Il la sentit se raidir, avant qu'elle ne s'écarte et le regarde avec incrédulité.

"Quoi?"

"Est-ce que vous penserez à moi de temps en temps? Stefan et toi?"

Elena n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Pensait-il vraiment être si mal considéré et que tout le monde allait oublier son existence une fois qu'il ne serais plus là?

Elle réalisa alors qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris à quel point il était émotionnellement détruit. Et ces derniers mois il n'avait pensé qu'à protéger la ville, elle-même, sa famille et ses amis.

Mais personne ne l'avait protégé lui. Et certainement pas de lui-même.

Avaient-ils tous été si aveugles ? Elle sentit son coeur se serrer, emplie d'angoisse et de regrets. Mais elle ne pouvait pas craquer maintenant.

Elle prit son visage dans ses main et lui dit d'une voix tremblante, "Damon Salvatore, je penserai à toi chaque jour de ma vie."

Il ferma les yeux, laissant les mots faire leur effet. Ceux-ci n'avaient aucun effet réparateurs sur sa blessure, mais étaient un véritable baume pour son âme. Et il en avait besoin comme il n'avait jamais rien eu besoin d'autre dans sa très longue vie.

Et il n'avait plus peur.

"Je t'aime, Elena."

"Je t'aime aussi, Damon."

Et d'un seul coup elle le retrouva, le sourire narquois bien en place malgré le regard fiévreux.

"Tu ne dis pas cela parce que je suis en train de mourir, hein?"

"Non Damon, "dit-elle en souriant. Elle aurait du se douter qu'il refuserait d'en faire un moment trop émotionnel. Mais la joie pure sur son visage trahissait ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

"Qu'en est-il de Stefan?"

"Il sait. On est ok."

"Et il a toujours l'intention d'essayer de me sauver?"

"Plus que jamais."

Et c'était aussi simple que ça.


	9. Chapter 9 Stefan & Caroline & Tyler

**NB : Désolée pour l'attente, et merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laisse des messages ;o)**

Spoilers: 2x22

Dès que Stefan la prit dans ses bras Caroline sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il venait d'arriver chez elle et l'avait embrassée, et elle pouvait sentir le désespoir dans son baiser...et quel baiser ! Si elle avait su plus tôt ce dont Stefan était capable de lui faire ressentir, elle se serait battue pour lui depuis bien longtemps.

Elle répondit ardemment à son baiser, avec le besoin de relâcher la pression après tous ces horribles évènements. Il pressa son front contre le sien et elle demanda, "Que se passe-t'il, Stefan?"

Il soupira, ouvrit la bouche et puis se raidit soudain. "Tu n'es pas seule."

"Non, Tyler est avec moi. Il est encore fort secoué. Nous le sommes tous, d'ailleurs."

Elle recula en voyant son air brusquement furieux. Instinctivement elle posa sa main sur sa joue avec un regard interrogateur. "Stefan? Je t'en prie, dis-moi ce qu'il y a."

On lisait une réelle inquiétude sur son visage, et il mit sa colère de côté pour la regarder avec une tendresse qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais vue. Il caressa délicatement ses cheveux.

"Ça va. Je dois juste lui parler."

Elle l'emmena dans le salon ou Tyler se trouvait, assis dans le divan. Il se leva pour accueillir Stefan. "Salut. Comment vont Elena et Jer?"

"Ils vont bien. Aussi bien que possible étant donné les circonstances."

Tyler acquiesça et croisa les bras, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Le regard de Caroline passa de l'un à l'autre, le malaise dans la pièce devenant de plus en plus évident.

Stefan prit une inspiration. "Ecoute...il n' y a pas vraiment moyen de dire cela en douceur, alors...quand tu t'es battu avec Damon l'autre nuit...tu l'as mordu."

Caroline et Tyler mirent quelques secondes à enregistrer l'information, avant de devenir livides, comprenant ce que cela impliquait.

"Oh non..." Tyler murmura.

"Mon Dieu," dit Caroline, la voix étouffée. "Mais il essayait simplement de nous protéger Matt et moi!"

Stefan eut un rire amer. "Depuis le temps que je rêve de Damon faisant une action altruiste pour une fois dans sa vie...ce n'est vraiment pas juste," termina-t'il d'une voix basse.

Tyler s'était rassis, trop choqué pour dire autre chose. Stefan le regarda, conscient que le jeune homme était dévasté. Et pourtant il ne ressentait rien.

Toutes ces années il avait fait son maximum pour rester en accord avec ses émotions humaines, même si Damon ne manquait jamais de la charrier sur son attitude morose. Et là maintenant, il aurait du ressentir de la pitié en voyant Tyler dans cet état.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Parce que tout ce qu'il percevait était le loup-garou responsable de l'agonie de son frère. La seule émotion qui le traversait était une rage aveugle qu'il avait les pires difficultés à maîtriser. Et s'il le faisait c'était uniquement par amour et respect pour Caroline. Elle tenait à Tyler, même si l'idée de les savoir ensemble terrorisait Stefan. Mais il admirait aussi la façon dont elle l'avait aidée lorsqu'il avait commencé à se transformer, et comme elle avait été blessée quand Tyler avait quitté la ville. Alors il était prêt à ne rien dire, même si cela impliquait une inquiétude constante pour sa sécurité chaque minute de chaque jour.

"Je ne sais pas quoi dire," admit Tyler en se relevant. "Je suis désolé, mais je sais à quel point ces mots sont ridicules étant donné les circonstances." Il adressa un regard implorant à Caroline. "J'aimerais pouvoir mieux me contrôler, mais c'est difficile."

Caroline prit la main de Stefan et la pressa, priant silencieusement pour qu'il comprenne. Après tout, il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle était celle qui ne savait pas se contrôler et avait fait quelques victimes. Stefan avait été là pour l'aider et ne l'avait pas jugée.

Aucun d'eux n'étaient responsable de ce qu'ils étaient. Cela leur avait été infligé, et ils essayaient de s'y adapter chacun à leur manière. Même Stefan avait encore parfois du mal après 145 ans. Il était inévitable qu'ils fassent des erreurs.

Excepté que cette erreur en particulier allait coûter la vie de Damon.

Stefan garda la main de Caroline dans la sienne afin de rester calme en s'adressant à Tyler. "Tu peux faire quelque chose."

"Tout ce que tu veux."

"Retourne chez toi et fouille dans les affaires de ton père et de ton oncle. Je ne sais pas, on trouvera peut-être une antidote."

"J'y vais tout de suite," dit Tyler, visiblement soulagé de pouvoir aider...et d'échapper au regard implacable de Stefan. "Je t'appelle si je trouve quelque chose."

Stefan acquiesça, et ne relâcha pas la main de Caroline même quand Tyler la prit dans ses bras rapidement avant de partir.

Une fois seuls, Stefan passa les mains dans ses cheveux et sur son visage, essayant de se libérer de la tension provoquée par son obligation à se restreindre.

"Comment va Damon?" demanda Caroline d'une voix douce, le coeur brisé de le voir dans cet état. Dieu sait que Damon ne l'avait pas épargnée dans le passé, mais elle n'avait jamais souhaité sa mort, et certainement pas de cette façon. Elena lui avait raconté ce qui était arrivé à Rose.

"Il a retiré sa bague et a essayé de s'auto-incinérer. J'ai du l'enfermer dans la cave," répondit Stefan, la voix lasse et le regard défait. Elle le rejoignit et le prit dans ses bras, essayant de lui apporter un peu de réconfort, mais ruina son propre effort en se mettant à pleurer. Stefan l'entoura de ses bras, la serrant fort, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Ils avaient traversé tellement de choses en si peu de temps que seul l'épuisement et le découragement semblaient persister.

"Tu penses vraiment que Tyler pourrait trouver quelque chose?" Caroline demanda après un moment.

"Non. Je voulais juste qu'il sorte d'ici," avoua-t'il, la regardant soudain avec une intensité bouleversante. Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes avec une pressante insistance.

Jusqu'à présent les choses entre eux avaient été plutôt légères et tendres, mais il était clair que Stefan avait l'intention d'accélérer les choses tout d'un coup. Et Caroline ne s'en plaindrait certainement pas. Parce qu'ils en avaient tous les deux besoin. Et parce qu'elle l'aimait éperdument.

Leurs baisers devinrent plus passionnés, leur corps en parfaite harmonie, sachant instinctivement ce que l'autre ressentait et ce dont il avait besoin. Mais parce que Stefan était Stefan – et elle l'aimait encore plus pour cela – il s'interrompit et la regarda avec un tel amour et un tel dévouement que son coeur, bien que mort, gonfla dans sa poitrine.

"Es-tu sûre?"

Elle lui adressa son fameux sourire, avant de saisir son visage dans ses mains pour un autre baiser brûlant. Et pendant un instant ils se perdirent l'un dans l'autre, prétendant avec bonheur que le monde n'existait pas en dehors de la chambre de Caroline.


	10. Chapter 10 Elena & Damon & Stefan & Caro

**NB : Ceci est le dernier chapitre, et j'ai essayé d'y donner un 'happy ending' le plus crédible possible étant donné les circonstances ;o) J'y reviendrai peut-être après que la S3 a commencé.**

**Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont lu, et surtout ceux qui ont pris le temps de m'envoyer un feedback, c'est toujours très apprécié !**

Pendant 2x22

"C'est complêtement dingue. Tu es complêtement dingue."

Stefan allait et venait dans la chambre d'hôtel. Assise sur le lit, Caroline le regardait, l'air perplexe.

Cela avait été plus facile de le retrouver qu'elle ne l'avait cru. D'abord parce que Stefan avait gardé son téléphone. Alors quand elle avait décidé de lui envoyer un sms un jour, elle avait bien espéré recevoir une réponse.

_Je vais bien. Dis à D&E de ne pas me chercher. Trop dangereux._

Ok, donc techniquement il ne lui avait pas dit à _elle_ de ne pas le chercher. Après avoir rassurer Damon et Elena quant au fait que Stefan était toujours en vie, et après avoir échangé quelques autres messages, il laissa entendre qu'il était à New York.

Elle ne reçu plus aucun message après celui-là.

Le jour suivant Caroline était à Manhattan, commencant ses recherches avec une photo et un volonté de fer guidée par l'amour et le désespoir. Elle finit par les trouver dans un hôtel de luxe sur la 6ème Avenue. Elle les observa pendant quelques jours, retenant ses larmes chaques fois qu'elle aperçevait Stefan, la façon dont il suivait Klaus avec réticence, son visage ne laissant paraître aucune émotion. Elle était persuadée que si elle avait l'occasion de plonger son regard dans ses yeux verts elle y trouverait un monde de douleur et de chagrin.

Et elle avait raison. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre ce soir-là, c'est exactement ce qu'elle y vit. Mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à le trouver aussi brisé.

Comme il ne bougeait pas, trop surpris, elle rentra dans la chambre et ferma la porte. Elle s'était assurée que Klaus était parti pendant quelques heures.

"Caroline..." dit Stefan, se croyant clairement en train d'halluciner.

Elle passa les bras autour de sa taille, sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Après quelques secondes, les bras de Stefan se fermèrent autour d'elle et il la pressa soudainement avec force, la serrant presque trop fort.

"Comment...enfin...Damon est avec toi? Comment tu m'as trouvé?"

"Je suis venue seule. Je n'en ai pas parlé avec Damon et Elena avant d'arriver ici."

Poussant une exclamation il la lâcha, se dirigeant vers la porte, l'ouvrant et jetant un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur avant de la refermer.

"Comment m'as tu trouvé?" répéta-t'il.

Elle haussa les épaules et s'assit sur le lit. "J'ai cherché."

"C'est complêtement dingue. Tu es complêtement dingue."

Elle fut frappée par son air terrifié. Elle savait que Klaus devait se faire un plaisir de le torturer, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à tant de dégâts si vite.

Il était plus que temps qu'elle vienne le chercher !

"Je suis peut-être dingue mais je t'aime. Et je ne te laisserai pas ici avec Klaus une minute de plus."

Stefan se tourna vers elle, la regardant comme si elle avait sorti une énormité. Ce qui était le cas, du moins de son point de vue.

"Parce que tu crois que Klaus va me laisser partir ainsi?" L'incrédulité était claire dans sa voix.

"Et bien je ne comptais pas lui demander, en fait," dit-elle avec un sourire.

"Il va te tuer ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais?"

Elle savait qu'il avait peur pour elle, mais cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de lui crier dessus. "Oui je m'en rend parfaitement compte, merci, et surtout ne me remercie

pas ! Tu crois vraiment qu'on allait rester les bras croisés à Mystic Falls ? J'ai décidé de venir avant que Damon soit parfaitement rétabli pour venir lui-même, parce que nous savons tous les deux qu'il se serait précipité ici sans réfléchir et se serait fait massacré, ce qui aurait rendu le but de ton sacrifice idiot complêtement inutile !"

Il se mit soudain à rire, et elle sentait sa colère remonter lorsqu'il s'agenouilla devant elle, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et sa tête sur ses genous. "Bon sang, ce que tu m'a manqué. Je t'aime tellement," murmura-t'il. Elle passa une main caressante dans ses cheveux et lui embrassa le front. Il releva la tête afin de capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux.

"Tant mieux," dit-elle après un moment. "Pendant un instant j'ai cru que tu n'étais pas content de me voir !"

"Care, je suis furieux contre toi. Tu as risqué ta vie."

"Tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi. Et puis combien de temps crois-tu que cela aurait duré avant que Klaus commence à s'ennuyer et revienne à Mystic Falls pour terminer ce qu'il a commencé?"

"Je sais, mais j'étais prêt à le faire tant que cela garantissait votre sécurité. C'était tout ce qui m'importe. Klaus est invulnérable, Caroline. Je ne vois pas très bien comment on va s'en sortir, cette fois."

"Je ne sais pas non plus. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps sans rien faire."

Il prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Et contrairement à la dernière fois, son baiser était plein d'espoir.

Il n'avait pas cru possible d'être encore plus amoureux d'elle qu'il ne l'était déjà. Depuis son départ le souvenir de Caroline avait été la seule chose qui lui avait permit de garder un semblant de santé mentale. Il savait – il redoutait – que Damon et le gang feraient tout pour le récuperer. Et il s'était accroché à cette chance, aussi minuscule soit-elle, de revoir son frère et Elena, d'embrasser Caroline encore une fois. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle il ne s'était pas encore planté un pieu dans le coeur.

Et c'était probablement de la folie, mais maintenant qu'elle était avec lui, il se sentait soudain confiant quant au fait qu'ils réussiraient à s'en sortir encore une fois. Même si ils en étaient encore très loin. Surtout lui...

"Care, il faut que je te dise quelque chose..." commença-t'il, hésitant.

Elle caressa sa joue tendrement. "Je sais. Tu n'es plus au régime sang de lapin."

"C'est pire que cela." Il plongea son regard dans le sien, ne voulant rien lui cacher. "J'ai tué des gens. J'ai perdu le compte. Klaus...il s'est assuré que je ne puisse plus faire machine arrière," termina-t'il la voix brisée, sa confiance vacillant à nouveau.

Elle le prit dans ses bras, essayant de le réconforter, même si elle savait que ce geste ne représentait pas grand-chose pas rapport à ce dont ils allaient être confrontés dans les semaines à venir. Le pire les attendait, et Stefan allait traverser l'enfer.

Mais elle serait à ses côtés à chaques instant.

* * *

><p>"Damon ! Réveille-toi!"<p>

Elena secoua le corps endormi à ses côtés, les yeux rivés sur l'écran d'ordinateur.

"Hmm...?" Damon ouvrit un oeil bleu et la regarda, alerté par son ton pressant.

Il était presque complêtement guéri mais pas entièrement rétabli, alors Elena l'obligeait à se reposer et dormir.

Du moment qu'elle était avec lui, Damon était entièrement d'accord.

"Elle l'a trouvé. Caroline a trouvé Stefan."

Bien réveillé cette fois, il s'assit et prit l'ordinateur qu'Elena lui tendait. Il lut rapidement le mail avant de ranger l'ordinateur.

"Wow. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Blondie y arriverait."

"Et je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point elle l'aimait," dit Elena pensivement, avant de demander, "Je n'ai pas tout lu. Que disait-elle d'autre ?"

"Qu'elle et Stefan s'en allaient et resteraient cachés un petit moment."

Il s'appuya contre ses oreilles, et Elena le rejoignit, posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Damon caressa ses cheveux distraitement. Toutes ses pensées étaient avec son frère.

"Ils ne devraient pas avoir à traverser cela seuls," dit Elena.

"Ils ne peuvent pas revenir ici pour le moment, vu que c'est le premier endroit où Klaus viendra les chercher. Et tous nous trucider par la même occasion," soupira-t'il. "Je ferais mieux d'appeler Ric et Bonnie. On a intérêt à être préparés."

Elle rit en dépit des circonstances. "Préparés contre Klaus l'invincible hybride vampire/loup-garou?"

Il lui embrassa le front. "Défense de te moquer. Et puis nous pouvons demander à Jérémy et sa bande de joyeux fantômes. Ils ont peut-être un plan."

Elle se souleva légèrement et posa sa joue sur sa main, lui faisant face. "Tu sais quoi? Je suis contente que Stefan se soit échappé, quelles que soient les conséquences. Cela me tuait d'imaginer ce qu'il devait traverser...et je sais que cela te rendait malade de ne rien pourvoir faire."

Il ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête, repoussant une mêche de cheveux derrière son oreille et la regardant tendrement, juste parce qu'il le pouvait.

Elena pensait le connaître, mais elle n'avait pas été préparée à la quantité d'amour qu'il était disposé à donner. Maintenant qu'elle savait, elle répondait à cet amour de tout son coeur.

Ils avaient été un soutien constant l'un pour l'autre les dernières semaines, lorsqu'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il était advenu de Stefan, et que Damon était bien trop mal pour entamer ce qui serait de toute façon une mission suicide. Et cela l'avait rendu furieux et frustré. A chaques fois Elena était la seule capable de le ramener à la raison, que ce soit avec des mots ou des baisers...ou autre chose.

Il était prêt à partir lorsqu'ils avaient reçu le premier mail de Caroline leur disant qu'elle partait et de ne rien faire avant qu'elle ne leur donne des nouvelles. Chaque fibre de son corps se révoltait à cette idée. Mais Elena lui avait demandé – elle l'avait supplié – de ne pas partir et il avait cédé. Après avoir perdu Jenna, John et Stefan, elle ne supporterait pas de le perdre lui aussi. Alors il s'était plongé dans les recherches, parce qu'il avait besoin de savoir qu'il faisait au moins quelque chose pour sauver son frère.

Autrement il serait devenu fou.

Maintenant qu'il se sentait mieux et que Stefan avait momentanément échappé à l'emprise de Klaus, il sentait que c'était le moment idéal pour contre-attaquer.

Mais pour l'heure il voulait d'abord se concentrer sur la douce jeune fille allongée à côté de lui.

Elena. Enfin sienne.

Il l'embrassa tendrement, puis plus passionément. Elle passa les bras autour de son cou avec un sourire. "Nous aurons notre fin heureuse," dit-elle avec confiance.

Il sourit en retour, faisant ce truc avec ses yeux qu'elle aimait tellement. Il avait un autre genre de fin heureuse en tête juste à cet instant.

Et Elena était entièrement d'accord.


End file.
